1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a chip on film package and a display device including the chip on film package. More particularly, exemplary embodiments are directed to a chip on film package connected to a display panel and a touch panel and a display device including the chip on film package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals that include a touch screen panel display device have been developed to decrease a weight and thickness thereof. In particular, a mobile terminal may include an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display device that has active matrix organic light emitting diodes.
An AMOLED display device may include an AMOLED display panel with a touch panel. Further, an AMOLED display device may include a display panel driving chip having AMOLED driver integrated circuits and a touch panel sensor chip having touch screen integrated circuits. A display panel driving chip may be connected to the display panel and a touch panel sensor chip may be connected to the touch panel. However, in manufacturing a display panel, the processes of mounting the display panel driving chip and mounting the touch panel sensor chip may be performed separately, thereby increasing the number of components and processes.